clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk
Hawk was the nickname of a clone trooper pilot. As a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, he was trained in military tactics and born on Kamino. He served within the Grand Army of the Republic, and often worked with the 501st Legion. His nickname came from the fact that he had precise eyes, similar to a hawk's precise vision. His helmet also had hawk symbols on the top. History Christophsis In 22 BBY, the Republic dispatched clone troopers to take the crystal world of Christophsis. The clone trooper forces were commanded by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, in which the latter's troops were attacked by droid forces. Skywalker's forces came to help, but the Separatists' droid forces were too strong. Hawk came with a gunship, and the remaining troops and Jedi climbed aboard. Later, the Republic forces were able to break through and recapture the world. Teth In 22 BBY, Jabba the Hutt's son was kidnapped.Star Wars: The Clone Wars film The Jedi were sent to rescue him, and if they succeeded, Jabba's controlled routes would be available to the Republic. On Teth, when Anakin Skywalker was sent to rescue Jabba's son, Rotta, Hawk was one of the many pilots sent to transport them. After landing, the troops aboard his gunship came out. Despite heavy casualties, the Republic was able to rescue Jabba's son. Umbara Around 21 BBY, the Republic was dispatched to take the shadowy world. The Umbaran militia proved difficult to navigate through, but Hawk was eventually able to reach the landing site. After transporting Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Tup, Dogma, Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker, Hawk flew back to the cruiser. Scipio Hawk flew an Z-95 Headhunter starfighter during the battle of Scipio. The 501st rushed to rescue Senator Padme Amidala and any clones left remaining. The clones that had been deployed to escort Amidala had all been killed, while Amidala was held captive. Hawk shot down a vulture droid that would crash into the building Skywalker, Amidala and her captor were in, giving Skywalker time to rescue the Senator. Armor and Equipment Hawk wore Phase I clone trooper pilot armor. At Christophsis, he had one that was marked with two "Birds of Prey" symbols and colored blue, but at Teth he wore the standard pilot's helmet. On Umbara, he wore Phase II clone trooper armor with the blue colors of the 501st. He has the same design on his helmet, except that the "Birds of Prey" symbols are gone and replaced with hawk head symbols. Gallery Hawk concept art.jpg|Concept art and comparison between Oddball and Hawk Other *Although Hawk is never identified as being in the 501st, he clearly is because he has the blue markings of the legion in the episode Darkness on Umbara. Also, in every episode he has been in, he serves alongside the 501st. *Hawk was almost always been seen escorting Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex in an LAAT/i Gunship. * Though in the show, the pilot is identified as a lieutenant, Director Dave Filoni stated when talking about characters Hawkeye and Trapper, that they put characters with animal names in; including Wolffe, Fox and referred to Hawk as commander. Appearances * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * References Category:Clone trooper pilot Category:501st Legion Category:Clone troopers